


Unknown Feelings

by Aut189



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper Good Parent, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Archie Andrews is Betty Cooper’s Brother, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper Friendship, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, FP Jones II tries, Feelings Realization, Good Parent Fred Andrews, I didn’t put Hal in this story because I hate him, M/M, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Teen Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, parentdale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aut189/pseuds/Aut189
Summary: It all started by these words, “Who you staring at, Al?” Alice hears someone ask from behind her. She turns around to see Jet-Black haired, Fp Jones.She tries to hide her blushed cheeks with her hands. “Ooh! Who does Alice Smith like!” Fp exclaims as he fakes a surprised look on his face.And it ended up another heart breaking. Someone who wasn’t known to show feelings.Alice Susan Smith has been in love with her best friend since she was Ten Years Old. And She finally gets the courage to tell him. Another heart shattered into nothing. Again nobody thought the other male best friend would be hurt by it. Right?What happens if years later, That same friend who has stuck by Alice’s and Fred’s side fights out that he missed his chance? That the love of his life married and has two children, Polly, 17, and Betty, 16, ( Elizabeth). And then his son falls for the Andrews girl and he has to fight his feels and bares a hopeful smile. -Teen Falice-(Archie’s fred’s Son with Alice. And I didn’t put Hal in here. Cause I hate him)





	1. The Unknown

**Chapter 1 - The Unknown**

“Who you staring at, Al?” Alice hears someone ask from behind her. She turns around to see Jet-Black haired, Fp Jones.

She tries to hide her blushed cheeks with her hands. “Ooh! Who does Alice Smith like!” Fp exclaims as he fakes a surprised look on his face.

Alice rolls her eyes at Fp’s sarcastic smirk. With her arms folded on the lunch table, closes her history look( that she was using as a cover) and keeps blushing. “Nobody, Jones.” Again the jock doesn’t believe her. His smirk widened and he banged his hands on the table like a drum.

“Sure…” He remarked dull-toned as he rolled his eyes at. “Alice Smith just always stares at people like that.” He muttered sarcastically as he watches her blush up.

Alice shakes her head and then sighs. “That’s him.” She pointed over to third lunch table to the left.

Fp looked over at where she was pointing and his jaw drops in shock.” Andrews? What no way? You like him!” She nods her head as her cheeks burned pink.

“Yes, I do.”

Fp still looks shocked at her.” He’s our best friend. You can’t like him. That’s against the best friend rules. The three of us have to stay friends.” He made a list of the reasons why, while Alice rolls her eyes.

She groans,” Geez, Jones, We won't break up. We’ll stay best friends. I promise.” She stated as she held out her pinkie for him to finish the swear.

Another groan escaped Fp’s throat as he reluctantly agrees with his pinkie. Alice smiles at her best friend and he sticks out his tongue at her. “You owe me, Smith.” He mutters through bites of his chicken patty sandwich.

Alice rolled her eyes as she dives into her hot lunch. She didn’t like school food but it was the only food she could afford. Life in a trailer park isn’t glamorous and she had to sacrifice a lot.

“Whatever Jones.” She smirked at his irritated face.

Here’s the backstory on her life. She met Forsythe Pendleton Jones 3rd when his parents moved into the trailer park when they were eight. Her and Fp clicked like no tomorrow. Alice and Him enjoyed to cause trouble and do things that they weren’t supposed to. And Her and Fred met in first grade. They also clicked and hung out all the time.

When Alice turned ten-years-old, Fred turned into much more than her best friend in her eyes. She didn’t know if he felt the same way. She’s been in love with Fred Andrews since she was Ten. Which was a very long time. And she was afraid he wouldn’t feel the same way. She didn’t want to lose her best friend. And it wasn’t some silly crush. No she loved him so much. To the point she couldn’t breathe without him. She’s scared she’s going to mess that up. That he won’t want to be her best friend anymore. But she can’t help how she feels.  
———

During her last period, Alice couldn’t stop shaking, her stomach rolled inside and her heart pounded as she walked up to Fred. She was going to tell him after all these years that she’s in love with him. She feels like she’s sweating like a pig and almost wants to throw up.

She taps on Fred’s shoulder with her finger. He spins around to face and smile crosses his face. Fred Andrews’s smile made Alice’s stomach do funny things. “Hey, Allie. Wanna seat next to me?” Fred asks as he pats down on the seat next to him.

She nods her head and pulls the chair back and sits down. She starts fidgeting with her ring in her finger and slowly looks up at him. He was smiling at her. “Freddie, I have something I’ve been meaning to tell you for so long. I hope this doesn't freak you out.” She stammers on and Fred grabs her trembling hands into his.

Just his hands on hers made her stomach flip again. She was so nervous. She couldn’t wait for this feeling to be over. “What is it, Al?” His voice sounds afraid and she starts tearing up.

She squeezes his hand and slowly opens her mouth. I have…. loved you since I was ten, Fred. I’m just scared that you will leave me. And I can’t de—“ She was cut off by a pair of soft lips brushing against hers.

Without thinking about it, She hooks her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. Her lips feel his hungry lips attacking with all the might. It was soft and sweet. She feels his hands in her hair. She can’t believe she’s kissing Fred. He had been her best friend for years. She’s kissing her best friend she’s been in love with since she was ten years old! It still blows her mind.

Once they break for air. Fred looks at her and just chuckles nervously. “I’ve loved you too, Al. I just didn’t know how to tell you. And, I thought you would never feel the same way. That’s why I started dating Hermione. I was protecting my heart from getting hurt. When, I was really just hurting myself and you more.” He confesses he wipes away her tears.

She brings him in for another kiss, this time longer and then the snuck out of their last period a few Minutes early. It wasn’t like they cared anyway.  
——-  
When the news broke across their small town and school, Fred openingly didn’t care and neither did Alice. They were too busy enjoying each other’s company too care. The only person who wasn’t happy about the news was Fp Jones.

He couldn’t believe that Alice loved Fred and Fred loved Alice. He knows that he should be happy for his two best friends. But he can’t. His heart wasn’t into it. It wasn’t like they weren’t perfect for eachother. No cause they were. It was another secret that Fp never told his two best friends.

While Alice was in love with Fred since she was ten. Fp had been in love with her since he was eight. People could say you don’t know how love feels at that young of an age. Yeah maybe they were right. Not to Fp. He’s known for years. He’s in love with his best friend and lost her to his best friend.  
——-

Fred proposes two years after they got together. And that day might had been their best day in their life’s. Not for Fp. He was heartbroken. He had to pretend everything was okay and he wasn’t in love with his best friend’s fiancé

The engagement was short-lived. Alice and Fred got married on October, 25th, 1996. That was the hardest day of Fp’s life. Saying goodbye forever to his dream. The dream he’ll never get to live. Be the one she kisses in the morning, and goes to bed at night to. He hates that. And wishes that was him walking back from the isle with her.

Alice had Polly three months after they wedded. And then a year later, She had Betty. Her and Fred loved their children more than anything. Fp eventually married. He married Gladys and had two children of his own. Jughead and Jellybean.

Unfortunately, he developed a drinking problem and his wife left him, taking his daughter, Jellybean with her and his son chose to live at the old drive in. He couldn’t take seeing Alice and Fred so happy. He stopped talking to them and eventually completely cut them out of his life. He was working for Fred until Fred fired him. That was his last time. His son eventually comes back to him and he got his shit together. Jason Blossom was a turning point in his life. He was arrested and jailed for a crime he didn’t commit. With the help of his son. He figured out how to clean himself and made bail after Clifford Blossom was arrested. He was convicted for his son’s death and had been spending months there.

His son got into a relationship with Betty Andrews; which focused Fp to talk to them again. Even though how insufferable it was for him; he did it for his son.  
———  
2018

It’s the year 2018, Alice sees an old friend from high school. She was upset when he stopped coming around as much and then she was also angry about what he did with his son. His son didn’t deserve that. She’s more hurt that he went back on his promise.

She can still hear the words he said to her and still didn’t understand what he meant by it. ” He’s our best friend. You can’t like him. That’s against the best friend rules. The three of us have to stay friends.” At that time she was very happy and then he broke that promise.

The night she sees him was hard on her.” Fp Jones long time no see.” Her voice was covered in sarcasm. She’s still very angry with him.

Fp looks shocked to see her. He tried so hard not to see her. But it’s a small town. They were known for having to run into people easily. Even if they didn’t want to.

“Alice Andrews.” That didn’t feel right coming off his tongue. Even after Twenty years, it still didn’t feel right. And he knows why. It should’ve been Alice Susanna Jones. But he knows that was forever gone.


	2. Time Kept In A Photograph

Chapter 2 : Time Kept In A Photograph

The two of them stood in the dark with one street light spotting them like stars on a movie set. Neither of them spoke or uttered a word to one another. 

“So…” Alice chirped in,” What brings you to the Northside?” She questions the man in front of her. 

A scoff slides off his lips,” Oh wow… I should’ve known you were too good for the southside.” He taunted as his breath could be seen in the cold air. 

Alice Andrews fights back her inner Alice Smith and plants her feet to the ground. She knew if she let him under her skin, she would never get him out. “You’re the one to talk, FP.” She sneers back. “ You stopped talking to me and Fred all on your own. Nobody put a gun to your head and forced to you to stop.” If only she knew why, FP sighs and closes the gap between them. 

His feet touched her studded heels and she looked at him with soft eyes. Almost as if she was drawn in by him or it was like he had the power. “Alice, I want to say sorry the way I acted it was wrong and I’m sorry if I hurt you or Fred.”

 

In the morning, Alice stood in her kitchen replaying the night in her head. It was odd to see him after all these years. Her stomach fluttered when her eyes laid on him. She never felt like that before. 

“Al?” She looks up from the floor and smiles at her husband. “Alice, the stove!” He shouts to grab her attention. 

She quickly turns on her heels, spotting the teal tea kettle sizzling over and making a huge mess. She must’ve been really stuck in her head and didn’t realize that it was still boiling. 

“Shit!” She curses as she tersely turns the knob off and huffs a breath as she looks at her bubble-residue stove-top. “Damn it! I’m such an idiot.” She cried out as she anxiously ran her hands down the front of her face in defeat. 

Fred notices his wife’s distress and come from behind. His arms wrap around her waistband causing her to settle down. She loves it when he touches her and instantly feels unpressured as soon as he touches her. 

“Al…” He says before he leans over her collarbone and leaves three little special kisses behind. “It’s just tea, don’t worry, Baby.” He brushes a piece of hair behind her ear. 

A shiver crawls it’s way down her spine.” I know… it’s just that it’s a special day.” 

“I know our anniversary, Baby.” She chuckles as he grabs the hot pads and sticks it behind her head. 

“You’re a dork, you know that?” He rolls his eyes and sighs.

“But, I’m your dork.” He replies as he walks away. 

He was right. He was her dork and she loved everything about him. They were very happy and three amazing kids. Betty was her favorite, even though you’re not supposed. She had hers. 

Sunnyside Trailer Park was the capital of Trailer Trash. Everybody knew that or chose not to walk passed the iron-tin box. He looked at his son’s face and almost smiled at his boy’s smirk. 

“Come Dad, Ms. Andrews is making a mean ass peach cobbler.” His son kept encouraging him to come with him. 

As much as he would like to, he also didn’t. His love for Alice only kept him away from her. He didn’t want to see her cozying up to Fred and acting like he was her only love. Well in her defense, She didn’t know about his secret love for her. 

He sighed as he set the newspaper down on their wobbly tabletop.” Jug… it’s not going to happen.” His son groaned and sucked at his bottom lip.

“Tell me one reason why not.”

And there it was. The question he wanted to say something to. ‘I’m in love with her’ but he keeps his mouth shut. 

“I gotta work, Boy. Money doesn’t grow on trees.” He stated as he got up and lightly smacked his son’s head with the rolled up newspaper. 

Jughead sighs and extends his arms as his dad disappears into the back. He knows that his dad’s hiding something and he’s going to find out. All he knows that his girlfriend will be here soon to pick him up. 

Just like clock work a light knock makes a appearance on their front door; well the only door.“Dad, I’m leaving.” He calls out before he closes door lightly behind him.


	3. Dinner At The Andrews’s

Chapter 3: Dinner At The Andrews

“Mom! Where’s my tie?!” Her son yelled from the top of the staircase. 

Alice stops chopping and starts heading over to the living room where she finds her son standing looking frazzled. 

“Arch, did you look in the laundry room?” She questions him as she stands there with her hands on her hips and her lips pucked with a red shade. 

“It's not there!” Archie yelled from the laundry room. Alice lets out a heavy groan before she goes to help her son find his damn tie. 

Dinner was supposed to be done at five but since she had to stop cooking. Now dinner will be a little later than she anticipated. She didn’t like running late. She always felt like she had to spend the time catching up. She hoped Fred wouldn’t mind waiting a little longer than he would have to normally wait. 

After she helped her son find his tie, she heads back upstairs to finish preparing tonight’s dinner. When she finished the peach cobbler, she spots her daughter sitting at the bar. 

“Mom, Jug should be on his way.” Her heart fluttered when she heard that her daughter’s boyfriend was on his way. 

She smiles at her,” I’m almost done.” She pauses for a second and then looks back at her daughter.” Can you set the table for me?” Her daughter nods her head and leaves the room. 

A few seconds later, the doorbell dings, causing Alice to set down her open mits and head to the front door. She opens the door, revealing Jughead Jones. He looked so much like his father. She welcomes him in and her daughter kisses the boy’s cheek. 

“Jughead, where’s your father?” Jughead slowly swallows his food in his mouth and sighs. 

“Oh he had work.”

Alice was sorta bummed but also understood. Fred entered the kitchen to find his wife and two kids sitting at the dining room table. Betty kisses her father’s cheek and placed a pitcher of juice on the table. 

“Oh… Jug your dad didn’t come.” He said a little disappointed and also curious. 

He noticed that FP stopped coming around after him and Alice got together. He always wondered if it had to do with their relationship. 

“He had work and gave me a lecture about money.” Jughead said with an amused snort. 

Fred rolled his eyes at the boy and Alice just laughed slightly. That boy had a lot to learn. Alice grew up with no money at all and now look where she is. She’s in a happy marriage and a lovely family. Jughead watched Mrs. Andrews and Mr. Andrews and noticed that they were happy. 

He wasn’t sure what was the last time he was happy like that. Archie talked about his parents all the time. All the fun family vacations and holidays. Ever since his mom left. His dad wasn’t the same. 

Honestly he couldn’t remember a time his father had a smile on his face. If only he had a family like the Andrews’s. 

A sudden knock caused everyone in the room to shift and look toward the door. Alice wasn’t expecting anybody else. She carefully got out of her seat and kissed Fred’s cheek gingerly. She walked up to the door and pulled the knob. 

“You came after all.”


	4. Unintended Spoilers

Chapter 4: Unintended Spoilers

"You came after all." Alice said as she welcomed him in. 

FP stood in the doorway, unsure of why he even came. Did he really want to see Alice cozying up to her husband? No he didn't but he felt guilty about letting his son down. He walked passed Alice and into her modern styled dining room area.  

Jughead's eyes lit up when he saw his father walk in. He thought he had work. Betty got up from her seat and greeted Mr. Jones. 

"Oh good!" She exclaimed with a big smile. "Juggle said you had work. Luckily we have peach cobbler!" 

FP nodded his head and forced a smile. "I had asked Pop Tate for the night off." Jughead sent his dad a puzzled look and his dad sent him a smile. "I felt bad that I had to work and I—" He paused before sitting on the other side of his son and ruffed his raven hair with his fingers. "I didn't want to let my boy down."

Alice went into the kitchen, fixing the final topping of crumbs on the peach cobbler. She felt almost anxious for FP to be in her sight. She also wanted to ask if what was with he bailing on her and Fred's friendship. 

She took a breath and picked up the entree before swinging the door open. "Dinner's done!" She stated as she set down the dish on the table. 

Fred took his plate and put a helping of mash potatoes on his plate. Betty went next and then Jughead. He didn't watch his quality intake. He knew the Andrews would understand. FP on the other hand didn't want to seem rude. 

"FP, how've you been?" Fred asked randomly. This threw off FP. all of sudden he got nervous. He tried his best not to reflect his nervousness. 

"Uh, I've been good. Gladys sent me the divorce papers a week ago." Jughead suddenly looked at him. Jughead didn't know that his mother decide she's never coming back. "Also, her rich fiancé got her pregnant. Yeah it was nice to know my wife can't be loyal." This was news to Jughead. 

"Wait... Mom cheated on you?" He spoke up, almost turning red. 

This wasn't normal dinner conversation. Betty squeezed his hand underneath the table and sent him a look of sympathy. 

FP's face turned pink and started to feel hot. "Oh... Jug, I'm sorry for embarrassing you. And yes she did." He responded sadly. 

Fred and Alice exchanged a look before he spoke again. "We're sorry for your messed up wife." 

Dinner slowly turned into silence again. Alice felt awful about what she'd learned. She never liked Gladys and always thought she was the reason FP stopped associating with them all together. Jughead even noticed the undeniable tension in the room. You could cut the room with a knife and it would get stuck. 

"Who wants Peach Cobbler?" Alice asks abruptly to break the silence.

It didn’t take long for Jughead to devour the whole slice. Betty giggled before grabbing a napkin and wiped the corners of his lips.

“Jughead, how’s going?”

Jughead swallows his bite and clears his throat,” It’s been good, writing for the Blue-and-Gold room with Betty. Trying to figure out what I’m going to study for.”

Fred smirks,” Ah, I remember the Blue and Gold room.” Alice elbows him and his dirty smirk falls from his mouth. 

Betty’s face pulls a look of disgust,” Ew, Daddy! I didn’t need to know that!” She exclaimed, growing uncomfortable. 

“I’m sorry, Betty.” He says before he turns back to Jughead. “Oh what were you thinking of studying for?”

“English.” He answers with a proud smile. 

“Or Detective!” FP pointed,” You love solving mysteries, Jug. Sticking your nose where it shouldn’t.” 

Jughead sensed some worry in his father’s words. He knew what he was talking about. The Jason Blossom Novel. He hated the fact his dad wasted Christmas break in prison because of Clifford Blossom’s death threat before he hung himself two weeks ago in his barn. 

“Thanks Dad.” He says shyly,” I’m glad I have you.” He adds before drifting his eyes away and turned red again.


	5. Crashed

Chapter 5: Crashed

At ten the next morning, Alice awoke by the sound of her phone buzzing loudly beside her nightstand. She groggily extended her arm across her and Fred's king mattress. 

"Hello?" Her groggy voice muttered. 

"Mom."

Alice immediately sits up in bed with widened eyes. "Betty? What's wrong?"

She heard a sniffle, a pit started forming in her throat and stomach. It tightens again when there was a sharp inhale. 

"Mom... Dad's been shot."

Alice's heart stopped," What?" Her voice cracked. "He's been what?!"  
—xx—

Jughead heard echos from the bathroom and came racing out, just in time to see.... A man in a black hood holding a gun. Before he knew what was happening, he was thrown out of the way and the next thing he knew was cries. 

"Dad!" Betty cried. Jughead looked around and saw a gun against Archie's temple and shudders float over his chest. "Please just take the money!" His girlfriend's broken hoarse voice broke his heart. 

The man didn't speak, only plucked the wallet from Fred's pocket and removed the gun from Archie's temple and then there was a ding.  

But as soon as they thought the coast was clear, there happened to be another bang. Betty and Archie sucked for cover. Pop state dialed 911 after the final round escaped the revolver. 

"Oh My God!" 

—xx—

After FP taken him and Jughead back home from dinner at Alice and Fred's. He slept all night. That was until his phone rang. And then he almost threw up. 

"Is this Forsythe Pendleton Jr?"

The groggy tone almost slipped through his tired lips. "Yes this is."

"We've been informed that your son has been shot, Mr. Jones."

Wait? No, no! This can't be. There's no way his son was shot. 

"Excuse me," He said quickly sitting up" did you just say my son has been shot?" He brings to sound frantic. 

"Yes, Mr. Jones, Forsythe Pendleton 3rd has been shot. He's in surgery right now. Y—" 

He bursted out of bed, barely slipping on his shoes and racing out of the trailer park. He fought the tears from escaping his eyes. His son was okay. This is just a nightmare Jones, he told himself. 

When he arrived at the front desk, he quickly mentioned his son's name and was told to wait in the waiting room. He paced the halls before he finally gave in and headed toward the waiting area. 

He looked in the waiting room and saw Alice. Her eyes were puffy and she was sobbing into her hands. "Al?" She looked up and nearly fell into his arms. 

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and sniffled," Oh, FP, what are you doing here?"

"Jughead was shot." He said bitterly.

He didn't mean to sound bitter toward her. He wasn't mad at her but he wanted to know what was going on. 

"So was Freddie!" She cried.

Instantly his arms were surrounding her. She buried her head into his shoulders. She started sobbing harder as he shushed her quietly. Betty sat in the chair next to them squeezing Archie's hand. Veronica wore a sad expression on her face. Her dad just came home and now Archie's dad has been shot. 

"Family Of Forsythe and Fredrick Alan Andrews?" A doctor announced as he came walking up to them. 

FP stood up, visibly trying not to fall over. He needed good news. Betty almost started crying again as her brother held her close to him. 

"Yes that's us." Alice and FP both blurt out at the same time.


	6. Violent Streak

Chapter 6: Violent Streak

He swept the room with worry, his heart raced in his chest, even the echo made his world stop. He looked at the doctor and nearly broke down before the doctor opened his mouth. 

"Mr. Jones, I'm Dr. Masters, your son's doctor, he is very strong. He'll pull through and I can't promise you. But me and my team will try our best to keep your son alive." Dr. Masters explained, FP's eyes blinked tears of relief. 

"Oh god! Thank you!"

Another doctor approached them," Mrs. Andrews?"

Alice stood up, her feet shook in violet streaks as she waited. "Yes?"

"Your husband had suffered some complications...."

She croaked," What complications?"  
—xx—

A wave crashed over her ears as the doctor listed off her husband injuries. The whole world became her oblivion. She sat in his room with a chair beside his hospital bed. He looked pale as almost like a ghost took over his body. 

"Baby, it's me, Alice. I need you to wake up for me, Betty and Arch. I called Polly... baby she's going home. Polly bear's coming home, Freddie." She sighed when she didn't see him respond. 

Her mind flashback to the painful call," Polly Bear, your Dad has been shot..."

Polly gasped," What?! Daddy's been shot! What do you mean? He was fine when he called me during their breakfast at Pop's."

Alice nearly breaks down at the sound of shuffling on the other line," Baby, Someone pulled out a gun and your father and Jughead were shot."

"Is— wait Betty's boyfriend? What was he doing there? Is he okay?"

Alice swallows again," Polly... he's in surgery. His doctor believes he'll recover but they still don't know when he'll wake up. That's up to him. So—"

"He's in a coma, isn't he mom?"

"Yes Baby He is, and so is your dad, Polly bear. I'm so sorry. I should've gotten up, maybe they wo—"

"Don't say that, don't ever say that, Mom! You can't control stuff like that. Even as much as you want to, you can't. I booked a flight me and the twins are on  our to the airport as we speak, Mom."

Alice started tearing up," Okay Pollybear have a safe flight." 

Her husband didn't move or even blink. The only thing she could hear was the buzzing and steady beeping from the heart rate monitor in the background. 

"Please Freddie, I need you so much!" She cried helplessly into her husband's unresponsive chest. 

—-xx—

Betty, Archie, Veronica and Kevin all stayed put in their chairs. FP had gone to talk to the insurance company and returned with a glum look. Who wouldn't when their loved one was in a coma. 

FP called Gladys and Jellybean picked up. He didn't want to freak his daughter out. Jellybean sounded so pissed at him. He couldn't blame her. 

"He's been what?! You did this didn't you?!" Her harsh claim broke him but he didn't let it impact him. 

"No, I didn't, Jellybean! I wasn't even there. He was out for breakfast with the Andrews. Him and Fred Andrews are both in a coma, J—"

A growl snaked through the receiver," It's JB! You would know that if you gave a shit about my life!"

That stung but he didn't want to admit it. He just let her dig at him and released a tensed up breath. "I'm sorry Jell— JB. Can you hand the phone over to your mom?"

JB snorted," If she would stop fucking her asshole boyfriend! Yeah I'll try!"

He heard grumbling and yelling and then more yelling. He felt a pit in his stomach. Was JB getting hurt? " How many times do we tell you to leave us alone?!"

JB's voice screams back," I thought you liked to your son has been shot and is in a coma you bitch!"

He heard glass breaking and then cries for help." Dad help—"

"JB! Hello?!" He didn't hear anything and feels like throwing up. "DAD! I ran away! I'll be in Riverdale in five hours!" The line went dead and FP stood up and began pacing. 

Five hours later....

Jellybean raced into the hospital, bloodshot eyes trying to capture the right waiting room. When she stopped her father. She instantly forgot all the anger and hugged him tightly.

“Mom hates me and it’s whatever.” Jellybean shook her head.” Anyways, what’s wrong with Juggie?”


	7. Hours Before

Chapter 7: Hours Before

 

“Jughead’s phone rang earlier that morning. From what Betty and Archie Andrews informed me. He seemed excited to have Pop’s. It was Fred’s treat. They arrived and officials still don’t know what the cause was.

 

A breakfast came to abrupt end. We like to take this time to have silent prays for both Andrews and Jones Families.

 

No new updates have been made at this time. The families have said they would like to keep their information sensitive at this very time.

 

\- Riverdale Register

 

Jellybean breathed out as she looked out the window and spotted news vans. Vultures, She grumbled as she shut the blinds angrily.

 

“They don’t ever stop.” Jellybean looked up and saw distraught Alice. Her eyes were red, cycles started forming underneath her eyes.

 

Alice slowly looked away, rubbing at her eyes and sighed,” It’s been a week and still no improvement...”

 

Jellybean tried to keep herself from sobbing but failed miserably. “H-he was fine before and now he’s—“

 

Alice pulled into her arms and JB’s head tucked into her shoulder,” He’ll be okay, JB. He’s a fight. Trust me, he’s not going anywhere.”

 

Hello everyone, We recently learned that, Fred Andrews’s condition is slowly improving. On the other hand; Jughead Jones hasn’t made any improvements. Today we have his girlfriend, Betty Andrews to speak on his behalf.

 

“I would like to address the rumors about the Serpents having to do with the shoot-down at Pop’s Saturday Morning. I’ve checked with them and neither of them did the hostile act.

 

His father has asked for the hateful garbage to stop and requests for both North and South rivalry to come to an end for his boy.

 

As for me, I would like to go home and not have people bash me or my family. Thank you!” Betty Andrews addressed, Tuesday evening

 

\- Riverdale Register

 

Betty walked into the kitchen, shuffling her feet as she stared at the fridge. She couldn’t believe it had been a week since both her father and Boyfriend were shot at Pop’s diner.

 

“Lovely article statement, Betts.” She looked around and found her mother standing by the stove making eggs.

 

“Uh... thanks I guess...” She said with a shrug.

 

Alice hated to see her babies upset. Archie didn’t seem like himself. Ever since the trauma, he locked himself in his room and most recently to found out that he sits by the back door with a baseball bat at hand to make sure they are protected.

 

It broke her heart when she found him like that. But there’s nothing she can do but wait. Waiting sucks so much. The Riverdale Register breathing down their necks doesn’t help.

 

She moved away from the stove and calmed Betty down. Betty began sobbing and broke down. “I know it sucks, Betty. But he will get better.”

 

Betty shook her head,” No, It won’t! The articles haven’t helped. They keep saying that the Serpents have something to do with the shooting and now that nothing’s been done.” All She could do was hold her.

 

—xx—

 

FP listened to Dr. Masters. He knew that his son’s recovery was going to be extremely difficult. He tries everyday not to drink. He knows his son wouldn’t want that. Jellybean refuses to speak to him and he understands why. The article attacking her about Gladys’s decision and the brutal rumors about his gang.

 

He knows that “No Serpent Betrays their own” He didn’t think it was them.

 

“Juggie....” He paused, looking up at the monitor and then down at his son’s pale cheeks. “Please if you can hear me... please wake up for me, boy. Your sister is home and she misses you so much. I miss you so much.”

 

He gritted his teeth before continuing,” And I will kill this bastard who did this to you. I swear on it, even if it kills me. I will find the bastard who’s responsible.”


	8. A Kiss Before Dying

****

Chapter 8: A Kiss Before Dying

 

"Unfortunate news for Ms. Grundy; Yesterday evening, Grundy was strangled with a cello bow, inside her Greendale home on the other side of Sweetwater river

 

By the autopsy; her death concluded of various of injuries and Grundy died within sixty seconds of her strangulation.

 

Her students haven't commented on her tragic death. But it has been recent a events; Grundy had sexually manipulated her students and it's been rumored that Fred Andrews knew about her and his son.

 

Andrews hasn't yet confirmed if he knew about his son. After just a week ago waking up from an comatose state. His family has asked for privacy at this time.

 

On other news; Jughead Jones has woken up from his comatose state as well. His father, FP Jones; has spoken about his state.

 

"My son has woken up and thanks for your prayers and wishes. I won't be commenting on what happened to their teacher. Although, it's tragic. My son recently told me that Grundy tried to sleep with him too. So therefore, I'm not all sadden by the news.

 

We still don't know who tried murdering my son or Fred. I won't rest until whom did it has been taking accountable for their actions." FP Jones stated.

 

\- Riverdale Register

 

It had been two days since Ms. Grundy's death took over the town. FP decided that he would pay a visit to his old friend.

 

The door swung open, revealing Fred. FP immediately mentally cursed at how weathered his friend looked. Fred welcomes him inside, while holding his hip with one hand and the other on the door knob.

 

"FP, What are you doing here? You made it very clear that you were done with us."

 

FP sighed," I was never done, Freddie. I was an idiot I'll admit it."

 

Fred sat on the bench outside his home, listening to FP. He always knew FP felt left out," Uh, I hate to ask FP.... but what caused you to leave us behind?" The chuckles stopped causing FP turn to toward him.

 

Here it goes, all the lies and here is what he said," I don't know, Freddie..." he nervously scratched his neck, avoiding the truth. He held in so long. Yeah Fred I love your wife and that's why I never spoke to either of you, he thought almost angrily at himself. Instead he says this, "I was a jerk back then and now that I'm starting to realize somethings—"

 

"Forty years you changed , huh?" Fred jokes. FP rolled his eyes and playfully punched his arm." Shut up." Fred smirked, shaking his head and said," No way Jose!"

 

It felt just like old times. They were acting like neither of them broke apart. For a fact both of them wanted it like it was before. But they were both too afraid of asking for that again.

 

"FP, how's Jughead handling all this? I mean I didn't know about Grundy. If, I just had locked her away, this wouldn't have happened."

 

FP shook his head," It's not your fault, Freddie. Grundy used sex against teenagers. You were just trying to keep your son away from the media. That's all you were doing. Yes, when I found out about Jughead's run in with her. I had different options. I could've A: Report her. B: She was already dead and c: I could've went after myself when I notice things going unusual."

 

FP normal doesn't open up about his feelings but this needed to be shared. They both understood each other's pain.

 

Fred sighed," I guess you're right... I just don't feel she deserved to die... not like that..."

 

FP also agreed, but another part of him wanted to be the one that did it. No, he'd never hurt a woman or left alone any women ever.

 

"Freddie... she was awful person. She had sex with teenagers, she kinda got what she deserved."

 

FP knew that Fred had too much kindness in him to believe that someone could be so awful. That's what FP loved about his friend. It didn't matter what he did or hadn't done. Fred always defended him. Which made FP feel rotten for dropping him all those years ago.

 

"We have a job to do, Fred."

 

Fred looked up towards him with a confused look on his face," What job?"

 

"To protect our kids, Fred. Too much horrible has happened in this town. It's our to protect our kids. It's not like this town has been doing it their-self."

 

Fred nodded along," Alright, let's protect our kids." He says with a smile.

 

—-xx—

 

A few days later, Alice came home from work and noticed a letter with her name on the dining room table. She reached over and grabbed it. She examined the envelope with sharp eyes and then tore the seal.

 

I murdered Grenadine Grundy that night in her house across from the other side of Sweetwater River. I shot Jughead, Fred Andrews and Moose and Midge Klump. No one is safe. Everyone is a sinner and prepare to die.

 

\- The Black Hood

 

Alice screamed, dropping the letter. Her heart pounded against her chest. What was happening? Why was she being targeted? Fred’s voice came from the corner, she fell into his arms in panic.

 

“Alice? Alice, what’s going on?” Fred found his wife screaming on the top of her lungs, sobbing uncontrollably on the kitchen floor.

 

Alice didn’t say anything, she just handed the letter to her husband. Fred read each line twice before dropping it in fear. He tried to contain his fear. He had to protect his wife and kids; just like him and FP agreed.

 

“He’s gonna kill is! He’s gonna kill all of us, Freddie!” She cried, latching onto his shoulders, soaking through his work shirt.

 

She had to fix herself before the kids got back from visiting their friend in the hospital. They couldn’t find her like this. She was the one had to protect them not the other way around.

 

“Shhh, I gotcha, Baby. He’s not gonna kill us. We’re safe; our kids are fine. I’ll protect you, I promise if that’s the last thing I do.” With his words she starts to calm herself down, still sobbing light but not like she was before.

 

——xx

 

I decide to put the Black Hood in here. I’m not sure who’s it gonna be yet. Still working out the details. I just finally updated. I’m graduating today! I can’t believe it. I’m so nervous! Thanks for reading this book. ❤️🎓


End file.
